


Coquettish

by satheon



Category: RWBY
Genre: But it's just undertones of sexual violence, But wow, Cinderruby, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Falling Petals, I had to sin, I just had to., No outright rape-y stuff, Okay so yeah I changed it to Rape/Non-Con, The first chapter isn't too bad, more characters will be tagged as they appear, yeah this is...wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satheon/pseuds/satheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Lower East Side, Ruby has a favorite flower shop she likes to visit. Even more, she likes to visit the cashier, Cinder Fall, a political science major at NYU. When Cinder offers Ruby her number, she is almost too eager to accept, but will Cinder's company prove more toxic than she first thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like, don't read.

Ruby had a lot of reasons to go to the flower shop on the corner of Houston and Eldridge. The wide selection of flowers, the aroma wafting beneath her nose, and the colorful arrangements on display in the window. But most of all, she went to the flower shop to see Cinder, the girl who ran the cashier.

All Ruby really knew about her was that she studies political science at NYU and that she worked at Flower Girl in the mornings on Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday, but she would never admit to visiting often enough to know that. In fact, she was blowing off school to be here.

Ruby inconspicuously traced her fingers along the petals of a lilac orchid. Strangely, she felt like she shouldn’t be doing it, as if touching it would cause it to wilt. But if she just stood there awkwardly, Cinder would probably notice her and she would never talk to her. Ever. Ruby looked up at the flowers on the upper shelves and stroked the stalks as they dangled out of the pots and off the ledge.

“I’ve seen you around, but you never say hello.” A voice lilted with sultry tones sent shivers along Ruby’s neck.

Cinder stood before her in a sleeveless top made of black silk, wearing her usual red lipstick, hair styled in its usual voluminous flair. Ruby tried to keep her eyes from drifting down to the cutout section in her shirt.

Ruby opened her mouth to speak. “I guess I’m a little nervous.”

Cinder flashed a set of white teeth in a dazzling smile. “I suppose so. What’s your name?”

“Ruby,” she offered eagerly.

“Ruby,” Cinder repeated, tilting her head to the side. “Listen, I get off shift in a couple minutes, but I’d love to see you around more often.”

Heat effervesced in her cheeks and she hardly managed to stutter out the words, “Of course!”

Cinder withdrew a Sharpie from her back pocket and held her palm out, gesturing for Ruby’s arm. Confused, she held her arm out. Cinder grabbed it and flipped it over, removing the cap from the marker with her teeth. Her acrylic nails pressed into her skin as she scrawled out her phone number along her wrist.

When she was done, she leaned back and examined her work. “Legible?”

Ruby nodded.

Cinder capped her marker and turned on her heel. “I’ll see you around.”

Ruby waited for her to turn the corner and rushed out of the flower shop with her hands pressed to her cheeks. She couldn’t quite believe what just happened. Cinder came up and talked to _her_. And Ruby just stood there like the dolt she was, being so dorky that she didn’t know why she would keep talking to her. Half of the things she said were so weird—she should have tried to play it off and act cool.

 _Well, then I’d probably trip over my own feet,_ Ruby thought.

Ruby shuffled down the stairs at the 2nd Avenue subway station, thinking about Cinder and the number she wrote on her arm. She left her backpack at home, but she never really needed it when she brought it to school.

 

~~~~~

 

Thirty minutes later, she was flinging her messenger bag over the fence. Ruby grabbed the top rail and hoisted herself up, using her feet to press herself up and over. Her body rolled off the top, but she let it happen and landed gracefully on her feet, trusting that practice would place the ground where it usually was.

Ruby righted herself in a standing position and looked out at the courtyard to see if anyone was staring. The supervisors usually focused their attention on the students, but some of the students have pointed out Ruby climbing over the fence before. Today, it didn’t look like anyone was watching.

Shuffling to her table, Ruby lifted the strap of her bag over her head and placed it on her opposite shoulder. As inconspicuously as possible, she sat down next to Blake and Weiss—her older sisters’ friends.

“Where’s Yang?” Ruby asked, sitting down next to Weiss.

Blake set her book down. “She’s inside buying you lunch. She didn’t know when you were going to show up.”

Ruby slumped. “You know I would have just fallen asleep in history class anyways.”

“Never mind the fact that you need that credit to graduate,” Weiss muttered.

Ruby blushed and tucked a strand of her behind her ear. “Was I marked absent?”

“Unless Mr. Smith figured out that I was answering for both you and me, then no,” Blake answered.

“Thank you so much!” Ruby stretched her arms out across the table as if she was reaching out to hug her, but she didn’t have enough reach.

Weiss’s eyes lit up, and she grabbed her arm. “Whose phone number is this?”

Ruby flushed, biting her lip. Yang was walking back at that exact moment, carrying food on a tray, and the look on her face suggested that the situation she was looking at perplexed her. That is, until she noticed the writing on her arm. Then she rushed over to look at the shining trophy on her arm.

“Holy shit, did you get lucky?” Yang exclaimed.

Ruby giggled. “I think so.”

Yang pointed at the number. “Is this that girl you’ve been telling me about?”

Nodding her head, she let the impulse to grin like an idiot spread across her face.

“There’s a _girl_?” Blake asked.

Weiss whipped her ponytail around in turning her head to face Ruby. “Wait, you’re gay?”

Ruby shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m kind of ‘undecided’ at this point.”

“Fair enough,” Blake acknowledged. “You’re just a sophomore.”

“And you’re just a junior,” said Ruby, crossing her arms indignantly. “Besides, she gave me her number!”

“What happened?” Yang inquired eagerly.

Ruby pulled her arms off the table and let them dangle between her legs. “Her shift was about to end, and she came over and said hello. Then she wrote her number on my arm.”

Yang paused for a moment, waiting for her to continue. Realizing she had finished, Yang asked, “and that’s it?”

“I guess, yeah,” Ruby mumbled.

“What was she wearing?” Weiss asked.

“Uh, well, she was wearing black jeans—”

“Skinny?” Yang interrupted.

“Yes.” Ruby blushed.

Yang smirked. “Continue.”

“And she had this black silk top with this piece cut out in front, and she was wearing dark red lipstick today, and it just looks really good on her…” Ruby trailed off when she realized she was rambling. Watching her girly crush play out in her expressions, Blake smiled.

“She sounds like a keeper. Does she go to school with us?”

Ruby shook her head. “She goes to NYU.”

“Wait, whoa, you left that part out,” Yang cut in. “How old is she?”

“Uhhh,” Ruby drawled, “I don’t know. I think she’s a second-year.”

“Oooh, that could be good in so many ways,” Yang joked. Ruby hoped that no one was eavesdropping at this exact moment.

“Or bad in so many ways,” said Weiss.

“Age is just a number,” Blake offered. Everyone knew that she dated an older guy last year, but she didn’t like talking about it because he turned out to be married. Tragically, she found out when he forgot to take off his ring before coming to see her.

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” Weiss sighed, pressing fingers into her forehead.

Ruby didn’t know what to say, so she sat there with her lips parted, but nothing to say.

 

~~~~~

 

Ruby left school with a pep in her step. She opened a new message prompt on her phone and typed in her number. She didn’t even need to look at her arm—she’d already memorized it.

When it came time to type a message up, she wished Yang was there to help. But then she’d want to see the whole conversation, and she wanted to keep interactions between them as private as possible.

Keeping up a cool façade would be too much work, and she would probably fall on her face if she tried, so she opted to just go for something a little more honest. She typed in “Hey, it’s Ruby” and hit send before she had any time to second guess herself.

Knowing that she probably wouldn’t respond right away, she slipped her phone into her pocket, but almost immediately, it vibrated. She pulled it out.

_“Will I see you again tomorrow morning?”_

Ruby rubbed her leg against the other as she thought up a response.

“Yeah, of course :)” Ruby typed, hitting send.

“ _I look forward to it,”_ she responded.

Ruby smiled and ran to get on the subway before rush hour came.

 

~~~~~

 

Ruby stood in the mirror wearing one of Yang’s spaghetti strap tops, pulling the front higher up on her chest. The same thing that happened with all of Yang’s clothes was happening again: her bust was too small to pull off the look. Lace lined the top and the bottom, but that didn’t help to distract from the fact that she looked like a kid in her sister’s stuff.

Yang poked her head in Ruby’s room, frowning. “Is that my shirt?”

Ruby sighed and pulled off her hoodie, casting it aside. “You can have it back. It doesn’t work on me.”

Striding across the room in only a few steps, Yang reached for the hem in the back and pulled it further up her back. Before Ruby could figure out what she was doing, Yang reached around in front and yanked down.

Ruby gasped and quickly slapped her hands over her chest, blushing like a fool. “Yang!”

“Move your hands,” Yang directed, studying Ruby’s reflection.

Setting her jaw, Ruby complied. A ridiculous amount of skin was showing, and that Ruby’s torso was smaller than Yang’s did nothing to help. Yang hummed as she readjusted the fabric on her body, moving the hem up only slightly. When she was finished, she set her hands on Ruby’s shoulders. “That’s how you’re supposed to wear it.”

“Thanks, actually,” Ruby reflected, conveying sincerity in her tone.

Yang smiled. “Is this for your lady friend?”

Ruby’s head snapped up to look at Yang.

Yang chuckled, stepping away and moving to the door. “Tell her I said, ‘You’re welcome!’”

Ruby scratched the back of her neck. She still looked like herself, but thankfully, the adjustments Yang made didn’t leave her looking completely flat-chested. Shrugging on her hoodie, Ruby gave herself one last turnaround in the mirror before she declared that she was finished, then turned and walked out.

 

~~~~~

 

Opening the door to the flower shop, Ruby felt obnoxious with her heels clicking against the tile flooring. Her eyes quickly focused on the cashier counter, but Cinder wasn’t there. Instead, a short girl with dyed pink hair and brown roots was ringing up a customer, using her hands expertly to press down the buttons. Ruby walked to the back of the store and went through the motions, picking up a few potted plants and touching the lilacs in full bloom.

Ruby’s phone vibrated, alerting her to a new text message: “ _Come to the back room._ ”

She looked at the girl at the counter. Something told her that she was much older than she actually looked. Regardless, she tried to make herself look as innocent as possible as she stumbled around the line of customers, ignoring their vexatious glares.

The pink-haired girl suddenly interposed herself. “Excuse me, what do you think you’re doing?” As short as this she was, Ruby still felt like she was being talked down to.

“Uh, I’m a friend of Cinder’s,” Ruby stuttered.

The look in her eyes melted into something else as it raked Ruby up and down. The corner of her mouth turned up. “Okay,” she said, and turned back to her work without another word.

Ruby took this as a sign to continue and opened the door labelled “Staff only”. The hallway she stepped into was much darker than the shop itself, and wilting flowers keeled over in the dark corners of the storage room. Ruby peeked inside, looking for Cinder, but no luck. She turned away and moved slowly down the hall, her shoes on the concrete the only sound she could hear.

She walked all the way down until she came to the end of the hall, which split off into a room of its own. On one of the tables Cinder was perched patiently, swinging her bare feet off the edge.

“Hello, Ruby,” she cooed.

“Hey,” Ruby replied, her meek voice getting the better of her. Cinder beckoned her to sit on the table next to her.

Ruby happily obliged, sitting a reasonable distance away from her.

Cinder hopped down and stood in front of her, placing both of her palms on Ruby’s legs. Her heart fluttered in her chest. “Are you skipping school to be here?”

Ruby chewed on the inside of her mouth momentarily before responding. “How did you know?”

“I just figured.” Cinder slid her hands to Ruby’s inner thighs and gently pushed them apart, taking one step closer to her. Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but the words stuck to her tongue when she tried to get them out.

Cinder tucked a strand of her own hair behind her ear and stared into Ruby’s eyes for a moment, letting her mouth turn up at the corners slightly as her gaze ventured down to Ruby’s exposed collarbone. The pace of her heartbeat quickening, Ruby fixated on her lips, which appeared to be glossed with simple lip balm. When she inhaled, Ruby detected a hint of peppermint.

Cinder slowly traced a finger over one of her straps. She looked up to Ruby, who was now stained with an alarming shade of red, biting her lip in anticipation. Smiling darkly, Cinder trailed her index and middle finger along the lace trim, acrylic nails softly stroking her sensitive flesh.

Lust created a phosphorescent glow in Cinder’s amber eyes, evident when she tilted her head down to face Ruby directly.

Cinder’s voice came at a whisper. “Have you ever been kissed, Ruby?”

Ruby’s jaw twitched when she tried to respond, but the softest sound came out.

Cinder’s smile drew closed as she lifted a hand up to trace her thumb over her lips. Ruby parted them, and Cinder slid her hand beneath her jaw, teasing her nails along the soft skin.

“Lucky me,” Cinder breathed.

Her lips brushed delicately against Ruby’s ever so softly that Ruby wondered if they actually made contact. Cinder closed her mouth over Ruby’s top lip, then moved to kiss the bottom. Cinder wrapped one of her hands possessively around the back Ruby’s neck, and the other lay with her fingers brushing Ruby’s clavicle, palm pressed against the soft, warms flesh of her breast.

Cinder withdrew, and Ruby leaned forward to close the gap, but Cinder’s hands held her in place. Cinder opened her mouth wider, slowly, tantalizingly massaging Ruby’s tongue with hers.

Then she pulled it back and looked deviously into Ruby’s eyes. They had since softened, and the accompanying expression was that of one that Cinder was wearing. With a watery grin, Cinder slid her hands along Ruby’s shoulders and pressed them into her jacket sleeves. Ruby sat up, leaning a little closer into Cinder, and pulled the jacket off her arms and let it fall to rest on the table behind her.

Cinder ran her hands up the sides of Ruby’s abdomen, and Ruby responded by wrapping her tense legs around Cinder’s waist and pulling her closer. Cinder glided a hand from her stomach, over Ruby’s breast, and around Ruby’s throat. Ruby whimpered.

Cinder placed her lips on Ruby’s again, a little less delicately. Ruby reached around and wrapped her arm around Cinder as she slid a hand up the back of her shirt, raking her nails along her skin.

Cinder inhaled sharply when Ruby’s hand gripped onto a fistful of her hair from the back. Feeling the air taken from her mouth, Ruby shivered, allowing the shocks in her spine to take control of her completely.

The hand in Ruby’s shirt reached for her bra strap and unhooked it in one fluid flick of the wrist. Cinder quickly pulled the straps from her shoulders, Ruby pulling her arms through. Cinder lifted Ruby’s shirt, not breaking away from Ruby’s lips and pulled her bra out from under her shirt, throwing it on the table behind them without a second thought.

Cinder pressed her hands flat on her shoulders and moved them smoothly over Ruby’s breasts. When Cinder squeezed them greedily, Ruby flipped her head back and moaned. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Cinder left one hand to fondle her breasts as she used the other to keep her head tipped back as she bit along her neck. Ruby shifted an arm behind her to keep her from falling.

Ruby’s mind snapped, and suddenly, she remembered that she had a test in history today. She searched the wall for a clock. Class started in thirty minutes. If she left now, maybe she would make it in time.

“Wait,” Ruby said.

“What is it,” Cinder drawled.

“I have to go,” she mumbled in response, pulling her hoodie back onto her shoulders.

Cinder made a jokingly dejected face and sneakily reached for Ruby’s bra. Ruby didn’t know what she was doing until she quickly moved away with Ruby’s bra hanging off her finger.

“Hey!” she exclaimed, jumping down and reaching for her underwear. Cinder turned and held it away from her with a coquettish grin.

Cinder brushed the hair away from Ruby’s face and gripped her chin between her thumb and forefinger. “You’ll get it back next time,” she purred.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* I'm going to burn in hell one day.

Ruby was too excited to take her test seriously. Her hand trembled with excitement, too shaky to hold the pencil properly in her hand. Ruby had long been under the assumption that she would never find someone who would like her, find her appealing enough to touch and kiss.

Ruby shivered helplessly each time the thought of her lips reentered her mind. Each moment snapshotted in her mind, the morning replayed over and over without pause, and some of the thoughts made her breath hitch. For the fifth time, Ruby muttered to herself, “Come on, Ruby, bear down.”

But she couldn’t. It was like telling her heart not to beat—she needed to do it in order to live.

The notion in her head seemed ridiculous, but when she thought of how she could upset Cinder, make her hate her, razor blades rattled around in her chest and ripped and tore at her heartstrings. The feeling was legitimately painful, and she kept kicking herself for thinking about every way in which her potential relationship with Cinder could go wrong.

And with only ten more minutes to write the short essay portions of the test, Ruby wrote only three sentences for each and flipped her packet closed, knowing full well that she would never be able to focus for long enough to do a decent job on her test, but it was still better than failing.

Ruby stuck her pencil in her backpack and walked up to the front of the room with her test in hand. Taking notice, the teacher looked up from his computer and took the test out of her hand as she thrust it at him. When he set it aside, his eyes ventured back up, but stopped short at her chest, lingering for a few too-long moments before he corrected himself. Ruby shuddered.

“You may go,” he said quietly before returning to his work.

Ruby hustled out of the door as quickly as she could with the sharp reminder that she wasn’t wearing a bra. She poked a finger to the middle of her chest where the center of her bra would be as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

She got a text from Yang—“ _Where are you? Did you forget we had a test today?_ ”—but no other messages. For a moment, she thought about calling Cinder. Then she dismissed the thought. That would be _so_ lame… And besides, she probably had classes right about now.

The door to her history class opened, and Weiss walked out.

She strode with careful poise over to where Ruby stood, hips swaying to a measured degree on each side. “How did you finish earlier than me?”

“I blanked,” Ruby admitted sheepishly.

Weiss rolled her eyes. “That explains it. Why did you take an AP class if you knew you couldn’t handle it?”

“Yang made me. Wanna grab lunch? Open-campus day.”

 

~~~~~

 

Weiss stretched her fingers before putting her hands on the wheel. “No fast food,” she declared.

“Oh, come on!” Yang yelled from the back. “I have a lab report due in Chem, and I haven’t finished the post-lab questions!”

“You were just going to copy them from me,” Blake mused, leaning to speak directly into Yang’s ear.

“Same thing.”

“We can go get food anywhere, just not McDonald’s.”

“Weiss, traffic is going to kill our time anyway. Let’s just go to McDonald’s and be done with it.”

“Yeah, Weiss,” Ruby cut in, “if we show up late again, they’re gonna revoke our privilege to go out.”

Weiss snarled. “All right, we’ll go through the drive-thru.”

 

~~~~~

 

Ten minutes later, Weiss stopped at a bagel place, grumbling about something concerning healthy eating choices. Yang swept her thumb along the corner of her mouth. Blake lifted a napkin to Yang’s chin and took away the rest of the ketchup, Yang leaning into the touch. Ruby sat with her knees propped up on the dashboard, sinking into the seat, nibbling on a french fry as they waited for Weiss to return.

Finished with her food, Yang broke the silence. “So now that the queen is absent, you want to tell us what happened with your lady friend?”

Ruby blushed in every inch of her body. Her heart was beating faster with this sudden change of topic. She stammered, but no coherent words formed.

Yang snickered.

“Did things go well?” Blake asked, glaring pointedly at Yang.

Ruby played with the hem of her shirt. “Uh, well…”

“Also, where did your bra go?” Yang slurred, dragging out each painful syllable to draw Blake’s attention.

Blake’s eyes flew wide open, turning their focus on Ruby’s bare shoulders, which only bore one strap wrapping over her flesh. “Oh my gosh,” Blake muttered.

Ruby snatched the edge of her hoodie, pulling it up to cover the incriminating evidence. If Ruby wasn’t already, she was as red as the roses in the Queen’s court.

Yang’s thorny grin widened, and her eyes flashed with interest. “So what happened? Did you get some action?”

“Can you not put it that way?” Ruby squeaked.

“Just tell us before Weiss gets back,” Yang persuaded.

Ruby chewed on her lip. She whispered quietly, “Second base.”

Blake covered her gaping mouth with the hand that didn’t have a napkin in it, and Yang pushed her back into the back of her car seat, hands gripping fistfuls of hair, eyes wide. “Dude, you got _lucky_!”

“Did you forget your bra?” Blake asked.

Ruby shook her head. “She took it.”

Yang sat in disbelief for a moment, then broke out into laughter. “Oh my god, that is priceless!”

Blake tried not to laugh, but as she held her mouth open to keep from laughing, her jaw gave way to small tremors.

Ruby turned to the front of the car with her arms crossed. “Shut up,” she wined.

Weiss opened the car door and fell into the driver’s seat. She dropped a brown paper bag into Ruby’s lap, warm and heavy. “Hold onto that while I drive.”

“Hey, princess, mind stepping on it? I still have Chem homework to copy.”

 

~~~~~

 

The rest of the day was casually uneventful. Ruby got ample sleep in the back of Pre-calc, watched a National Geographic documentary in Biology, and daydreamed and doodled in Economics. Now, she was watching the second hand work its way around the clock, hindered only by the construction of time. Even still, Ruby’s mind wandered back to the events of this morning, and time spread like an ocean over the horizon, an end unable to be seen.

But in reality, she was only twenty minutes into class.

Endlessly blabbing about a topic Ruby didn’t care enough to hear about, her English teacher stood at the front of the classroom discussing something about some girl named Estella. Ruby tuned him out and replayed the moments of this morning, like she had at least twenty times today.

Then she said the word, “Wait.”

Ruby had a test, and if she could go back in time, she might just have stayed…told the teacher she was sick, made it up another day. It would have been worth it. It would have been worth it to see what Cinder would do next, where her hands would touch her slight figure.

Ruby pictured Cinder’s hand around her throat. She felt a sudden heat, a longing that hovered over the skin of her neck. Her fingers would wrap around and possess her, making Ruby gasp for breath.

Ruby shifted in her seat, pushing the thought from her mind as she realized that she was wetting herself in public. She let herself out of the classroom to go clean herself up.

 

~~~~~

 

Cinder didn’t text her until later that night. It didn’t quite surprise Ruby—actually, she should have been more surprised that she texted her the same day. Isn’t waiting three days a thing?

Her text read, “ _Hey, come over to my place._ ” In the next message, she supplied her address. So without asking her parents or talking to Yang first, she left and took the subway all the way down to the East Village.

On the way down, she received a wandering stare from a well-dressed man on the train, aimed particularly at her chest. After reaching her stop, she zipped up her hoodie and pulled up the directions on her phone again.

She ran up the stairs and out of the station, not even noticing that someone was following her.

 

~~~~~

 

Ruby rang the doorbell and stepped back with her hands behind her back, bouncing on the soles of her feet in an effort to relieve the tension.

The door creaked open and Cinder appeared in the threshold. Her amber eyes, set like cloudy glass in her eye sockets, flickered into a warm glow when she saw Ruby. With a smile that did not crease her eyes, Cinder reached for Ruby’s wrist and pulled her inside.

Immediately after closing the door behind her, Cinder wrapped her arms around Ruby’s shoulders from behind, hands dangerously close to her breasts. “How are you?” she murmured, lips feathering along the curve of her ear.

“Good,” Ruby answered.

Cinder hummed in acknowledgement of Ruby’s response. She unwrapped herself from Ruby and hooked a finger through one of the belt loops on Ruby’s jeans.

“Let me show you my room,” Cinder said, speaking in a cordial tone. Using the hand intertwined with her clothes, Cinder pushed her in the direction of the hallway. Ruby walked forward, feeling Cinder’s knuckles pressing into the small of her back. They passed a bedroom, but it was so barren in decoration that Ruby imagined it was just a guest room.

The room Cinder led her into had an overall theme to it, the color of blood splashed on every element in the room aside from the furniture, which was painted black. Cinder gently spun her around by the shoulders and reached for the zipper on her jacket.

“I want to try something,” Cinder spoke, voice soft but sharp. She slowly unzipped her hoodie as Ruby’s heart picked up a faster pace. The sides came undone, and Ruby let her hoodie slide right off her arms and onto the floor.

Ruby looked up into Cinder’s eyes when her fingers softly scraped the skin where her jaw didn’t connect with her ear.

“Is that okay with you?” Cinder asked, her voice kept low.

Ruby nodded, a gesture barely perceptible, but still understood. Cinder pushed Ruby back to the bed and stopped when her calves hit the bed frame. She stepped away from her and grabbed a pillow off the bed. Ruby turned around and watched her as she yanked the pillowcase off and threw the pillow aside. Pillowcase in hand, Cinder signaled for her to turn around, which Ruby did with curious reluctance.

Cinder grabbed Ruby’s wrists at her sides and pulled her arms back. Without a word to indicate what she was doing, she slid the pillowcase up the length of her arms until it came short at her shoulders.

When Cinder spun her around and leaned her back on the bed, she pieced together what was happening. As she felt the fabric around her arms cutting off blood circulation to her hands, Ruby was both excited and scared at the same time.

Cinder crawled on top of her and dug her knees as snugly to her arms as possible. Ruby looked up at her, feeling the heat radiating off her body. One corner of Cinder’s mouth turned up, driven by fervid zeal. Her fingers tangled themselves in Ruby’s hair. The dark glint in her eyes pumped Ruby’s heart up to her throat.

Cinder lowered herself down to Ruby, hair cascading from her head, and slowly pressed her lips to Ruby’s.

Ruby clenched her fists, unable to move them in any other way. She pressed off the mattress, fabric cutting deeper into her skin, and reached up to move closer to Cinder, but she pulled back, eyeing her with a mischievous glare. Ruby fell back onto the mattress, tortured by the burning desire to close the gap between them, but Cinder was holding back, waiting for her to go over the edge. Cinder reached out and placed her palm on her breast, shortening Ruby’s breath.

Cinder tilted her head to the side, removing her hand from her chest and over the bridge of her nose as she lowered herself back down. As she created a seal with her own mouth, Cinder pinched her nose shut with her forefinger and thumb.

Ruby couldn’t contain the feeling in her stomach. She moaned into her open mouth, going to draw in a breath from her nose, but discovering that Cinder had pinched it shut. Ruby drew her legs up into the air and clenched her feet trying to cope. Cinder broke away to switch sides, Ruby inhaling as much as she could before Cinder thrust her tongue into her warm, waiting mouth.

Cinder’s other hand disappeared and reached between her legs and underneath the waistband of Ruby’s jeans. Ruby gasped when Cinder’s hand stroked her through her moist underwear, panting as she teased her with her fingers. Ruby stopped moving her mouth completely, distracted by how she was pressing the length of her middle finger along where her hood would be.

Cinder lifted her hand from her nose and reached down to unbutton her jeans. Ruby wanted to reach out and touch her, stroke the curled trammels of her hair and put her tongue in her beautifully twisted mouth. But Cinder wouldn’t let her. She kept her pinned down, submitting to whatever she wanted to do to her body. Ruby arched her back as Cinder’s thumb massaged her clitoris, affronted so much by the sensation that she couldn’t even moan breathe.

Her hand drew away and zipped Ruby’s jeans back up. Ruby’s head flipped up to look at her with strands of disheveled hair in her face. Cinder brushed the hair out of her own face and smirked.

“You want to stay over?” she breathed.

Ruby, leaving her desire for Cinder vulnerable, nodded her head without a moment to spare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so....WOW (it still gets waaay worse). Here's the deal: I am probably going to write more than three chapters, which is what I originally planned, because I realized as I was writing that shit just how long this would actually take.
> 
> Oh my god this is going to sap my life force.

**Author's Note:**

> I sectioned chapters off by how creepy/sexual/kinky they are.
> 
> That being said, I had to do it. The need to sin was too strong.


End file.
